towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Diranos
The Diranos is... History The first Dirano recorded in galactic history was Namik Dirano who lived over five thousand years ago and served in the Sith wars. Described by records as a young Jedi who showed a good deal of promise but was a bit too free thinking for his own good, Namik's destiny and eventually that of his bloodline for centuries to come would be changed when he was assigned to a company that would serve as relief to a group of soldiers invading a sith held planet. Since many of the details of the Sith wars are sketchy and not well kept the name of the planet remains a mystery as does the circumstances of the battle. Though Namik's personal records are very clear on what happened when the battle finally ended. In rooting out any insurgence Namik came across a cave in which the Sith cultists had used to hide a plethora of the riches they had stolen from other worlds. Namik reported his findings, though not nearly in it's entirety, keeping a large portion of the wealth he had discovered for himself. Several generations later though a series of both wise and lucky investments Namik's offspring transformed the looted treasure into a sizeable amount of commercial wealth, holding chief amounts of stock in several of the galaxy's most prominent companies. For a countless number of generations the Diranos showed prominence in both galactic aristocracey as well as the force, boasting members in the jedi council throughout their history, at one time four members of the family held seats on the council at once. Unfortunately for the Diranos as history has proven time and time again, nothing lasts forever. Several years before the outbreak of the clone wars nearly every company owned or influenced by the family went bankrupt due to economical fluctuations, many of the diranos though held to their strong jedi traditions to fight and die bravely in the clone wars, though one Dirano whose name has been erased from any record did survive the clone wars, though only by renouncing his jedi ways and fleeing to a life of obscurity on coruscant. The honor and prestige of the Dirano family had ended as quickly as it started, fading out of galactic history forever it seemed. Records do however clearly indicate that the un named Dirano who renounced the Jedi was in fact the grandfather of Kirkos Dirano. Kirkos was born a few years before the battle of Endor into the most absolute poverty, spending the better part of his childhood in dingy apartment on one of the lower levels of coruscant. As Kirkos watched his father "spend his pay on liqour coming home and beating my mother, only to move on to me when he got his fill of her" he dreamed every nigh of a better life for he and his brother. At the age of fourteen Kirkos met a girl named Callista on one of his rare trips to the higher levels of the city, she told him she was being trained as a Jedi Knight and leaving for tatooine on a mission with her master soon. Though the talk of Jedi Knight did not interest Kirkos the young woman did, he slipped away from his parents and snuck onto a freighter, after several weeks of ship hopping he found his way to Mos Eisley and eventually reuniting himself with Callista. Callista's Master, the Jedi known only as Reeves saw promise in Kirkos and going against his better judgement took on a second apprentice. Two years later a sixteen year old Kirkos, showing an un paralleled devotion to the force decided it was time he returned to his home to inform his family of where he had been. He returned to find his young brother Ghaleon left alone and uncared for as his beglectful parents would often do, though his home seemed different now that he was better attuned to the force, and a small chest in his father's closet he had never noticed before beckoned him. In the chest was a Jedi Holocron, the Holocron of the Dirano family which they had used to store their history. Kirkos learned much from the holocron and quickly became disguisted, all he had went through... his entire life seemed a waste, he was a shame to those who had come before him. In the short time Kirkos spent with the Holocron he quickly went insane with anger and confusion waiting for his parents to come home he sent his younger brother outside and murdered his parents in cold blood, proclaiming that they had shamed their name and he would not stand by and watch another Dirano fade into obscurity so long as he lived. Over the next years Kirkos moved from planet to planet working many jobs as he tried to earn money. Ghaleon, watching his brother become darker finally left him and went to Skywalker’s Academy. Kirkos jobs eventually sent him to Tatooine where he met up with a young man named Mazzik. The two of them became fast friends and the future of the Diranos began to fall into place. Kirkos and Mazzik both began to make connections, aquire weapons, and were making deals with people who paid the two of them very well. It was not long before the name Dirano began to be known as one to fear. While Kirkos and Mazzik were off making their name, Ghaleon had fallen in love. Her name was Akasha, and she gave birth to her son Christoff Ghaleon Namik Dirano. He was a source of joy for both parents, Ghaleon especially who enjoyed every moment he spent with his son. For three years the boy grew up under his parent’s watchful eyes. Ghaleon always dreamed about his son’s future, what happened though was something he never expected. Category:Organizations